Two Faced Lovers
by Ten-Faced
Summary: They have to hide their love, you see. The only way to be lovers is to be two-faced. -RileyCheryl


Because I got a lovely review from Volcarona for my other story.

That, and I love this song, and the couple. So little of them in this fandom!

Inspired by the song Two-Faced Lovers featuring Hatsune Miku. Heads up, it's Japanese.

* * *

Two-Faced Lovers, are they not?

The public likes to think Riley Gen as a gentleman, someone incapable of taking advantage of anyone. He does look the part, doesn't he? Semi-formal dress even in the middle of a blasted-hot summer, a noble Lucario at his side, he's always taking care of Iron Island and its inhabitants, so _kind_ and _caring_ and such _manners_! A modern day knight, and in his wake are cheering folks chanting his name reverently, whispering that chivalry lives through their blue-garbed knight, the Guardian angel of the West.

That's his public face.

She also appears as something quite different from what she is when the two are alone with each other. Cheryl Momi is shy, demure, and so innocent, down to the very covering clothes she wears. No nun could begin to hope to give off that chaste, virgin aura surrounding her. The green maiden of Eterna Forest is too pure for the everyday folk that are eternally damned sinners compared to her. A forgiving and holy angel, sent by Arceus to give the world an example to live up to.

Is she? They certainly haven't seen her with Riley.

At least, around other Stat Trainers, they are mere friends, close acquaintances, or just co-workers. They only blush and fluster at the jokes made at their expense, on how the two would be _such_ an amazing couple.

When they're alone, the innocent green-haired maiden tackles the chivalrous blue-haired man, pinning him to the wall as greedy hands roam (but make no mistake, there are four hands, not two) as the fingers flutter by on the bodies of each other that they have craved so much from the times when they were apart, and lips part for air with a moan before the pink skinned mouths are interlocking, and by this time the clothes come off and the bed is creaking as dominence is fought for, and they're sinning, drowning in Lust and Greed and Gluttony and showing off another side, a _secret_ side of them to each other, and the two angels are falling, falling, and falling, stained with unforgivable sin.

But that's not what they truly are, is it? Because the public appearances are just as much as a part of them as the side that seeks pleasure in each other, satisfying the need, the cravings within each other. They still are the noble, kind-hearted people, but they are also sinners, fallen angels. A Janus, if you please.

Don't worry, the two love each other to the point where it would sicken a watcher had they made their affections public. But these role models must be like a god, for a flower needs to be beautiful, and a saint mustn't have flaws, just as Riley and Cheryl can't be in love, because that means they are nothing but human, nothing above the rest of the watchers who are huge fans of the sheer untouchable holiness they seem to have.

After the passionate night, the two can slumber inside each other's arms, too tired to leave just then, adding another sin, _Sloth_, to the ever-increasing guilt they're piling on. But when the happy dreams of love-filled environments are over and the cruel sun shines, then one of them wakes and dresses with a heavy, splitting heart and leaves the other pretending to sleep to avoid tearful goodbyes, and then their mental environment is split in two as they are two-faced again.

The second face is necessary, but it wouldn't have been if they could have just been a regular human. The coin flips throughout the air, and lands on one side. Which face is it?

Either way, the outcome is the same. Stress, lust and guilt as they hide their secret and try to love, and it never changes, with the different personalities becoming more and more defined until the true face is impossible  
to distinguish, and it's gone on long enough, but they can't stop because the flavor of each other is unforgettable and addicting, and the secret keeps on growing and the results never change. A never-ending cycle.

Two-Faced Lovers, are they not?

* * *

Because I was bored. It's confusing for me, too.

Reviews are appreciated, and thank you for reading.


End file.
